Little Bird vs Queen of the North
by obsessedalot18
Summary: AU. Fluff. of Sansa and Sandor


Sandor looked at his little bird and worried, a feeling he was getting quite use to over the past two years. They were on parade to meet the DragonQueen in Kings Landing and her new husband or cousin Jon Taragaryan, the North coming to greet the new Queen of Westeroes. Sandor didn't know why the queen of dragons didn't hop on her bloody dragon and fly to Winterfell, it would have been a lot easier then all of them schleping to Westeroes before Winter came to the North. It was in fact the Mother of Fucking Dragons who insisted on meeting the leaders of the New North to settle a peace agreement. That is why his little bird sat beside him on her white mare horse a gift from Harry the bloody Heir lord of winterfell. They had been traveling for close to a month and it would take another week to get there. By they he means the dedicated followers of his little bird, the ones who swore and keep swearing to protect the reining stark, Queen of the North. But really who wouldn't swear to Sansa, she had lead the north to victory against the others along with the men a the wall. Sansa had married Harry in an act of unification of the North, she had unified all the different houses and even had some wildlings pledge to her alligance. Unlike another queen he knew his little bird ruled with compassion and honesty. She had the wits of the imp and the beauty of Cersei but it was her heart that everyone bowed travel had taken its toll on Sansa especially with his seed in her belly. Sandor looked over and saw little bird's shoulders stooping and her head beginning to bob. He looked around to see if anyone noticed but neither her near constant companions Jeyne or Mya, or that damn knight wench Brienne nor her brothers were paying attention. There were nearly 70 people in this hoard heading for the Khalessi, was he the only one paying attention to their most precious cargo. If he didn't stop her soon she was going to bloody fall of her horse. "Oye, Wench call to the front we need to fucking stop for a moment" Sandor shouted to Brienne nodding his head towards Sansa as she was now asleep just barely holding her reins. Brienne grumbled something but realized her place and shouted forward. Sandor got off Stranger and made his way to Sansa's horse. Sansa woke up suddenly when her horse banged into another in front of her, wrapping her hand protectively around her stomach. Sansa looked around confused and then spotted Sandor. "Whats happening? Are we stopping?, Are we making camp?" She spouted out. "No little bird, I stopped the parade because you were falling asleep, you need to get off that horse before you fall off." He rushed to her leaning up towards her almost touching her thigh as he spoke. "But we can't stop, we aren't there yet, we are already behind in schd. I heard Lady Brienne talking yesterday to Ser Jojen," with huff and raising her nose high to the sky she declared "I can make it, I'll just have to be more aware, I'm fine" but suddenly she slumped over dizzy from her exertion. Sandor looked to his little bird from below his eyelids, "No my love you are not fine" he whispered to her. Then more loudly declaring "You should ride with someone else until you regain your strength to ride alone, Brienne or Mya shall do. You have to face the Dragon Lady as a full wolf not a tired girl". Sansa smirked unhappy about his girl comments "Fine, but I shall not ride with Brienne or Jeyne I shall ride with you." As she declared this she placed bother her hands on Sandor's shoulders and lept into into the air willing him to catch her. He caught both her hips and gracefully placed her on the ground. He felt his breeches tighten at the suggestion she ride with him, they already spent too much time together, riding together would most definitely cause suspicion. But then he looked at his little bird's ever expanding belly and her blue tully eyes. He could not refuse Sansa when she went all she-wolf especially while she carried such precious cargo. "Fine" Sandor answered gruffly taking her hand and leading her back to his horse. This is when he heard "What the fuck is going on Dog" being spewed his way by the Kingslayer. It was bad enough they took him with them but did he always have to run his bloody mouth, thought Sandor. "Something you would need two hands to understand" Sandor snarled at his fellow sellsword.

Even though Sansa was angered by the demeaning of her abilities she was also knew her hound would never do anything but protect her. Sansa felt as two large warm hands placed themselves on her hips and gracefully put her on Stranger's back. Sandor tied Sansa's Beauty to Brienne's horse with a nod to her but no other exchange. It was weird those two they had some strange bond, Sansa thought. At first Brienne had been weary of the Hound, due to his exploits in the Saltpans but after seeing the exchanges and protection he offered Sansa, Brienne had slowly eased to big man's presence. Well everyone had been surprised of her choice of a sworn shield when she had arrived at Winterfell after declaring her name and marrying Harry. But more and more Sandor was beginning to trust the wench and she him. As Sandor made his way to Sansa, she watched in amazement as Sandor leaped onto Stranger's back with such lightness he could have been the size of her first husband. He moved with such intention, she loved to watch him in action, even after his leg injury nothing kept him from a good battle. With such power it made her neck get goose bumps Sandor shouted "Move your fucking asses now" as he positioned himself behind her. They had ridden like this before Sansa remember but never when she had been pregnant. Sansa had known it would drive the Hound mad to have her bobbing up and down in front of him but she had been angry at his request ,no command, that she ride with someone else. Sandor finally settled placing one hand on Sansa's slight rounded belly and the other grasping the reins as the parade began to move again. Sansa could feel the heat from his hand and forgot her anger. He was right she was tired, she thought as she leant her back into his chest. Sandor encompassed Sansa even in her bigger then normal state. She didn't feel intimated by his large size instead she felt safe. Even when she felt a growing hardness in her back, she knew he would never hurt her. She must of fell asleep as when she woke it was dark out and the parade had just stopped to make camp. Tents were set up for her, Rickon and Bran while the others were to sleep on just bed rolls. Of course Jeyne would stay with Sansa and Rickon would stay with Jojen but other then that everyone was to sleep out side. Sansa woke as she was being lifted by Sandor off of Stranger. Sandor carried Sansa even as she woke to a nearby log were both Brienne and Jeyne sat. As Sandor set her down, Sansa realized she was going to miss the closeness they had while riding Stranger together. While they had been riding they had so little alone time, she missed her Sandor. At least in the crumblings of Winterfell they had the ability to find time in either her quarters or the odd darkened hallway. Out in the open they had no alone time. It wasn't just his closeness she missed she missed being able to ask his advice, with her upcoming meeting with the mother of dragons she was more nervous then ever as she had to represent the Winterfell as their lady now. Brienne had already set up their tent and placed both Jeyne's and Sansa's bed rolls with in while Brienne's own was laid just outside the entrance. Dinner was being served around a communal fire place. In all the chaos to realize her surroundings she had lost sight of Sandor. Looking to the fire Sansa worried, where had her knight gone.

The ride to camp with Sansa had been mostly a pleasant one. She fell asleep almost instantaneously upon him placing his hand over her burgeoning belly. He hadn't been this close to her in weeks and just the smell of her had made him hard. Now he had to watched her breasts bounced in front of him even under her furs, he had to feel the weight of her on his chest and smell her auburn hair as it flared back to him in the wind. God he missed her, he missed holding her and talking to her but mostly he missed fucking her. God he was so disgusting to be thinking of her mound with her in this condition and in the open. Fuck he could feel now his manhood getting harder in his breeches, surely Sansa could now feel his tightening breeches. It went on the whole way to camp like this him trying to not fantasy over the unconscious girl in his arms. By the end, his cock throbbed. It was because of this that after mounting Stranger and carrying Sansa to the wench and the whore Sandor made for a long walk. On this walk he may finally be able to take of himself, to realize the tension that Sansa had made him have in his pants. As he made his way back to camp it had begun to snow and when he reached camp only a few of the men stayed up and had not gone within their bedrolls or tents. He searched for his little bird and found her by herself staring into the godswood. "Are you looking for more the others, or maybe a wildling or two?" She turned around startled but quickly responded "No we have enough problems with the wildling we do have, I was actually looking for you." As her words came out Sandor looked at the little bird she had become such a great leader but no matter how strong all of the North thought Sansa was Sandor still saw a lost girl in her eyes sometimes. "Where have you been anyways?" Sansa proclaimed with false anger. He stared at her, willing her to guess. "Child, why aren't you asleep, you were practically meeting the stranger before, you need to sleep you and the ..." Sandor spoke the last part staring at Sansa's now more visible belly below her highwaisted dress. She had removed her furs and now her riding dress exposed her engorged breasts and full belly. Sansa more seductively spoke "You of all people know I am no longer a child" wriggling as she spoke. As Sandor began to feel life move again under his breeches he pushed this thought out of his brain, he need no think of that not while they were so exposed. "Shut up or someone will hear you girl, now go to bed you need your energy to greet your former half-brother and his siswife" He grinned out knowing Sansa would protest the last comment. "Sandor please they are cousins, and that is why I was looking for you I can't sleep, I am so uncomfortable" She whined pouting at him. "Well what do you want me to do about that girl, ask one of your hand maidens or your bloody wench to rub your back or brush your hair" He grumbled. "Sandor please why are you being so mean" Sansa said sounding more childlike then leader of the North. He looked at her and her firey hair. Sandor often got jealous of all Sansa's other loyal followers and her not-so-loyal husband the heir they all got to fullfil more important roles in Sansa's life then him but it was for these small moments the moments were Sansa needed him more then she needed her other knights or bannerman the moments where only Sandor would do for the Ice Queen that Sandor lived for. In a whispered voice he leaned close to the little bird placing his large hand on her lower back "My love". Sansa's eyes closed. "I have already asked Jeyne and Mya, they said it would be okay if you stayed in our large tent, to make it less suspicious Mya will stay in there as well, we will say you are ...aa.. protecting me.. because of the others that may be in the woods..please sandor.. I need you" Sansa took Sandor by the hand leading him back to her tent that Mya stood outside. Mya smirked at the Hound "Ser," as she opened the flap. With what little they had the North tried hard for their Queen as she tried hard for them, her tent as larger off the ground bed rolls with furs lined; one large and the other by the door smaller. There it was Sandor held his little bird all night, rubbing her lower back with his large hands. Sandor had been weary at first of Mya, who slept obediently at the door, what would that servant think?, but after the Vale Sandor knew Mya knew how to keep a secret. Sansa had come back for her dear friend after the 'death' of littlefinger and in return for Mya's loyalty Sansa had offered her anything she wanted. To everyone's surprise Mya had wanted to remain by Sansa's side as a lady in waiting. Sandor thought of all the people who had pledged their allegiance to his little bird, the little bird that laid in front of him in nothing but a shift moving into his chest with her back. "Stop fidgeting and go to sleep woman", Sansa turned to face him now anger in her deep tully eyes. "Now I am a woman, but before I was a girl?" "Ahhh now I can see you are no longer a girl" Sandor whispered, glancing quickly at the flap of the tent which remained closed before moving his hand to cup on of Sansa's breasts. "Stop it you old dog, it is because of you I am so uncomfortable." Sansa spat out a little louder then Sandor would have liked. "Shush someone might hear you, and you'll get yourself killed." Sandor felt a stab of guilt in his gut. He had never wanted to put the girl in this kind of situation, now she would have to explain why her little puppy looked much more like him then his father Harry.


End file.
